wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sand Serpents
i will NOT be accepting any new members at the time!!!! i have a revamp planned for this please don't steal any of the code! The Sand Serpents The Sand Serpents are nothing but a rumor to most. Dragons speak of SandWings raiding small settlements at night, rising out of the sand like serpents rising out of the sea. No one knows who they are, how many there are, what they are, or if they even exist. Most brush them off as scary stories told to keep dragonets from wandering to far into the already dangerous desert. However, as news of recent disappearances and empty villages arise, dragons are beginning to wonder if they really are just a myth... ☾☼☽ The Sand Serpents belong to Infinity. Please contact them on their wall if you would like to have a member. AboutFor those who do believe the Sand Serpents exist, they don’t really know why. Some say they're a group of assassins who work for someone in the Scorpion Den. Others say they're just a gang of edgy dragonets who want to scare others. Neither of those theories are correct. The Sand Serpents is a rebel SandWing organization with a sole purpose to get rid of Thorn and place Blaze on the throne. Their leader, a SandWing called Chrysanthemum, is hoping to gather enough dragons to take down the stronghold in one night. As a SandWing organization, they will only accept SandWings or SandWing hybrids. Brief HistoryThe Sand Serpents were formed by a young SandWing by the name of Chrysanthemum. Chrysanthemum's mother was an advisor to Queen Oasis, but unfortunately died a few weeks prior to the queen's death. Devasted by loss and the looming threat of war, young Chrysanthemum fled the palace(as she did not want to have anything to do with the war) at a young age and entered the Scorpion Den. She made a life by stealing and foraging, befriending some dragons, including one by the name of Thorn. They became great friends, and Chrys was one of her most trusted Outclaws when they formed at her age of 18. She stayed with them for two more years, before having the grandest idea. She gathered up all those who'd follow her, and asked Thorn if she'd like to come, too. Thorn refused, saying that she had to keep looking for her missing daughter, but did ask Chrys to stay. Chrysanthemum denied, but did say that they'd see each other again, once her goal was complete. Then she left, taking with her those who would, fleeing into the desert. This was the very beginning of the Sand Serpents. At first, the group had slightly different goals than they do now, since Thorn wasn't queen just yet. They planned to collect more members and attack the stronghold, preferably when Burn was away. After they gained control of that, one member would fly off and tell Blaze she could come back to the stronghold and be queen. Then, as they would hopefully have an army, they'd dispose of Blister and let Queen Blaze rule. With a catch. The Sand Serpents would be the ones making all the decisions, with Blaze simply as a messenger. Everyone knew Blaze would most likely accept, as she might find being queen too "boring" or "tiring." And besides, the princess would be in their debt. So the group began to grow and grow, and one ingenious member(who was unfortunately killed in a later raid) suggested they construct tunnels. "It'd be a very useful," they had said. "We'd be able to run along them without burning our talons. It'd help us raid villages. And we'd look like serpents rising out of the sea when we emerged for the tunnels, as they would get covered with sand each day. We'd look like true Sand Serpents." After considering this for about a day, Chrysanthemum agreed and set the Snakes to work, as they didn't have as much to do as the other ranks. Time passed without much going on, until one day, a Mamba brought back news of something very important happening at the stronghold soon, involving the sisters and the Dragonets of Destiny. Chrysanthemum was very excited to hear this, and wanted to go there to see what would happen. She chose five others to go with her- the Mamba mentioned earlier, a few Rattlers as backup, and one of her most trusted members, Hook. So they went, and came back with startling news. The Sand Serpents were actually not upset that Thorn had become queen- they were, in fact, quite relieved. They were also quite relieved that Blaze was alive, so they could continue their plan(which would have to be tweaked a little bit). The group began to take in wanderers, or rather, mug and kidnap wanderers. They needed more members, and the Serpents couldn't just raid a village every time they wanted to expand the group. Due to how secretive they were(and still are), many deem them just a rumor or myth. Those who don't believe they're real blame empty villages on a lack of water(which caused all the villagers to move somewhere else) and missing wanderers on unfortunate deaths. But as the Sand Serpents grow bolder and bolder, some dragons are wondering if these disappearances aren't normal after all... The Five-Talon Code This is the code the Serpents live by. Anyone who breaks these rules are usually severely punished; one's sentence can range from isolation to death. The code is as followed: I. One shall not kill or harm a dragonet. II. One shall not kill without permission from the leader. III. One shall not betray the group in any way. IV. One shall obey the leader. V. One shall face punishment if one breaks any of the rules in the Five-Talon Code. RaidingThe Serpents raid villages during the night, as it gives them the element of surprise. Using their hidden network of tunnels, the attacks are even more unexpected and swift. Unlike some groups, who just randomly attack villages sporadically, this one has a very methodical way of raiding. Under the cover of darkness, the raid party(usually consisting of Rattlers, Vipers, Cobras, and one or two Snakes, along with the advisor, leader, or both) will slip into the village, then split up. Rattlers and Cobras round up all the occupants and put them in the village square, while Vipers take anything they think is worth stealing. Typically the Vipers will follow the aforementioned groups, so to avoid raising alarm. Snakes head off and map the village, making note of anything that might be of use to them at a later date. Everything is well thought-out and the raids usually go very smoothly. Once all the villagers have been rounded up, the leader or advisor(or both) will question each one, asking them whether or not they'd be willing to join the group. Those who decline or ask too many questions about the group are immediately disposed of, as well as non-SandWings/non-SandWing hybrids. Their bodies are buried properly; the Sand Serpents do have some decency. Those who agree join the group with no further comment(at least during the raids; when they head back to the base the hostages are interviewed by the leader and advisor to find out where they should be placed). The only ones who will be safe no matter what are dragonets, as it's against the Five-Talon Code. They are always taken in, and don't get a choice. Dragonets who aren’t SandWings or SandWing hybrids are usually either set free if very young or disposed of if older. By morning the village is a ghost town, everything left as it was and looking like nothing bad ever had happened during the night. The TunnelsPerhaps the Sand Serpents' best weapon would be their tunnels. They stretch all over the desert, most leading to villages or popular caravan/trade routes. One leads to the Scorpion Den, which is where Chrysanthemum goes to trade for weapons and more supplies. One leads to just outside the stronghold, far away enough no "palace dragons"(as they call them) would spot it, but close enough that the Sand Serpents could launch a full-scale attack on them. The Snakes hollow these out themselves, as well as map them. They are very careful during construction to make sure the tunnels won't collapse on anyone. Sand is carefully piled up at the entrance of each one so they remain secret. It's practically impossible to spot one of these entrances, so no one outside the group has found them. Yet. These tunnels allow the Sand Serpents to launch surprise attacks, as well as organize transportation all together. Without the tunnels, the group would have a much harder time doing what they do. Living QuartersThe Sand Serpents live in an underground, naturally-forming cave system. It's closer to the border than it is the Stronghold, but they already have tunnels leading there, so transportation is all set. There are multiple caves for bedrooms, which usually houses 2-4 dragons per cave. Dragons of the same rank are put together, but sometimes you'll see two differently ranked dragons sharing a room if there aren't enough caves. The only ones who will get a room to theirselves are the leader and advisor, unless there is an issue with a current setup. The bedrooms include a nest of carpets and/or blankets set in each corner for a bed, a small desk(usually stolen and varying in type), and a chest(also usually stolen and varying in type). The leader's and advisor's caves include these, but only have one bed in the corner. However, their desks are larger. There are three main caves: the lobby, dining hall, and sparring area. The lobby is the second-largest of the main caves. It leads to all of the sleeping quarters and other caves, as well as the tunnels. A map of the Kingdom of Sand hangs on one wall, detailing the base, Stronghold, Scorpion Den, Possibility, and villages, as well as the tunnels and common trading routes. Most dragons come to socialize in the lobby, though it's also used as a meeting place before and after raids. When you first enter the Sand Serpents' den, you will arrive in the lobby. The dining hall is the largest cave. As its name fortells, the dining hall is used for eating and the preparing of food. Opposite from the entrance lay cauldrons and spits for cooking, along with a smaller cave used for storage. A fireplace has been carved from the sandstone, its chimney disguised as a burrow up on the desert floor. The sparring area is the smallest of the main caves. It's used mostly by Rattlers, though it isn't common to see Cobras testing out their weapons or Vipers practicing stealing things. A rack and chest of weapons lies off to one side, containing most of the Sand Serpents' weapons. A few faded posters are plastered on the wall, detailing dragon anatomy, fighting techniques, and pictures of weapons and what they’re used for. All of the main tunnels and caverns are lit by torches hung up on the wall. RanksLeader The leader's job is pretty obvious. They lead the group to raids, choose who get to go to raids, plan stuff, things like that. Anyone who fails to follow orders from the leader will be punished, as their word is law to the Sand Serpents. They are in charge of how things function. Typically, the leader will have more jewelry than most, as they get the majority of the treasure collected from raids. The current leader is Chrysanthemum. Advisor Like the leader's, the advisor's job is pretty obvious. They help the leader plan things, lead raids, and act much like a counter-balance. Though, like all other members, they must follow the leader's orders. For one to become an advisor, they must be a trusted member and skilled in many fields. While a majority of dragons would think the leader would be the most dangerous dragon in the group, the advisor would be the most likely to earn that title. The current advisor is Sobek. Cobras Cobras are the poisoners/weapons crafters of the group, but also serve as temporary healers if need be. They craft weapons for the Serpents, usually consisting of daggers or throwing stars. They're especially crafted to hold poison better than other weapons, so the liquid lasts longer when fighting. The poisoners craft, well, poisons and lethal herb combinations to eliminate threats, as well as aid with fighting. The poisons can range from something that will give you a terrible stomach ache to something that will flat-out kill you in a minute. Those working with metal are required to wear a clawless glove as to protect most of their talon from being burned. Some choose to wear goggles(secured by being twisted around their horns) to protect their eyes, but most prefer their vision being clear. Those working with poisons don't have to wear any sort of protection, but when working with certain materials they will wear the same clawless gloves. To become a Cobra, you must be especially knowledgeable about plants and their properties, as well as be skilled at crafting weapons. Not many fit these qualifications, so the amount of Cobras is very small, unlike the other ranks. Mambas Mambas are the spies of the group. They are to collect valuable information about the stronghold and the dragons who live there. They are trained rigidly(that is, if they need training), and many take their jobs more seriously than the others. They report to the leader and the leader only, to keep important information from floating into the wrong talons. Anyone who is caught while spying is to not, under any circumstances, tell the palace dragons what they're up to. All Mambas have been told to get themselves out of the situation as quickly and less suspiciously as possible, but if that's not an option, they're told to get themselves locked up or even killed as quickly as possible. No palace dragon can know just what the group is doing. Mambas typically wear bracelets to carry knives(for self-defense, rarely assassination), and a side pouch with scrolls and charcoal(to take notes). No special gear is required. To become a Mamba, you must be quiet, fast, clever/somewhat smart, and be able to write. Training is typically ordered to perfect and master these skills, since not many have all these qualities at the start. There are a fair amount of Mambas, but only a little above the number of Cobras. Rattlers Rattlers are the warriors of the group. They are used as guards and backup during raids, as well as soldiers in the event of an attack on the stronghold. Anyone, if performing well enough, can become a Rattler. No specific skill set or build is needed, though typically the larger/older members make up the group. Each Rattler under goes extensive training to better harness their potential. Training is customized by stature and previous skills, since some may be more experienced than others. Typically, one experienced Rattler will take on an apprentice, or one might teach a class with dragons around the same level. Either way, each dragon will end up at the same place in the end. When not training others, Rattlers typically spar with each other, sharpen weapons, patrol the desert(usually looking for caravans or wanderers), or help around with daily chores, such as cooking or cleaning. Rattlers do not have any assigned wear, though typically they'll carry a side pouch(filled with daggers, poisons, clawless gloves(to protect their talons when on patrols), and other things) and strap weapons to them through belt-like leather straps with sheaths or loops. Typically the weapons are long, staff-like objects, with pointy and/or pronged ends. Vipers Vipers are the thieves of the Sand Serpents. They, next to the Mambas, are usually away from the den to collect items that could prove useful to the Serpents. Items can range anywhere from jewelry to treasure to food to weapons. If you're interested in being a Viper, you should be (at least) relatively agile and quick, as well as confident in yourself and actions. Typically new Vipers will undergo training just to make sure they know how to steal and not get caught, since losing members to law enforcement would be anything but ideal. Vipers are typically sent out to cities such as Possibility or the Scorpion Den, particularly the latter, to bring back the biggest hauls. If in a large group they may raid passing caravans, though that is fairly rare. Vipers generally prefer to go solo on missions. Like the Rattlers, Vipers don't have any assigned wear. However, you'll probably see most of them carrying some sort of satchel or pouch with them, along with maybe a dagger for extra protection. As long as they blend in with the crowds, they may adorn themselves in any such manner. Snakes Mappers/Tunnlers Apprentices Dragonets. Daily ChoresEach member is expected to complete a daily list of chores. Mostly it's just cleaning, with each member assigned a certain area(typically sleeping quarters). Those who can are assigned to cook in a rotating schedule while others hunt. Most are busy with their duties, but since the Rattlers and Vipers don't always have something to do, they're usually stuck with the hunting and cooking jobs. Everyone is required to participate, unless disabled, too young/old, or injured. Members'Leader' - Chrysanthemum Advisor - Sobek (pearl336) Cobras - Hook, Sha, Afterimage, Poison-Tail, Vibora Mambas - Sekhmet, Kex, Vipper, Bastet (Peak)(formerly), Olive the SandWing Rattlers - Xerus, Tottori the SandWing, Osiris(formerly), Aliciella, Scorpion, Photon, Taipan Vipers - G'glyn, Pyre, Libya, Oro, Sunbeam Snakes - GypsumGypsum, Glyf, Gobi, Burrowing Owl, Shanti Serval Category:Groups Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Infinity-Da-Dragon)